nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Galand
|kanji = ガラン |rōmaji = Garan |alias = Galand the Truth (真実のガラン Shinjitsu no Garan) |race = Demon |gender = Male |age = 991 |status = Deceased |birth = January 4 |height = 408 cm (13'5") |weight = 329 kg (725 Ibs) |eye = Green |bloodtype = B |family = Pump † |affiliation = Demon Clan |occupation = Member of the Ten Commandments |abilities = Critical Over |equipment = Halberd |manga = Chapter 109 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Hiroshi Iwasaki |english = Kirk Thornton |birthday = January 4 }} is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Truth of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Galand is a very tall and slender humanoid demon. At first sight he can be mistaken for someone wearing a full set of green armor (red and silver in the anime), when this is his actual body. His knees and elbows are covered with a fierce and sinister mask-like designed pads. Unlike other high-ranked demons, Galand never displays a demon mark on his body. When he uses his innate ability, Critical Over, his body undergoes a transformation. He gets bulkier and his body is covered in spikes. Personality Galand has been shown to be very sadistic and battle crazed, as he was very eager to go to battle against new enemies despite all of his magical power being drained. He was delighted that powerful people still existed after 3,000 years of being sealed. He has also shown a fondness for alcohol. Galand also holds hatred for mages, stating they always ruined his fun, which he said to Merlin when she attempted to use magic against him. History Memories of the Holy War arc As a member of the Ten Commandments, Galand fought in the ancient Holy War against the Goddess Clan and the other races (humans, fairies and giants). When the Archangel Ludociel took hostage to a horde of demons, Galand next to Derieri, Monspeet, Melascula and Fraudrin directed an army of demons to the Fairy King's Forest in order to rescue them. There, they are confronted by the goddess Elizabeth who tries to give a peaceful exit to the situation, only so that the extermination of all the hostages and all the demon army ended up unleashing a battle between the Commandments and two of the Four Archangels. During the battle, Galand supports Derieri against Tarmiel, managing to cut the head of the Archangel without effect, being overcome by its power shortly after. After releasing his Critical Over, Galand manages to release a powerful attack on Sariel, only to be overpowered by Ludociel. When Derieri and Monspeet use their Indura Transformation, Galand flees the battle along with Fraudrin. Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Galand was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the ancient war against the other four races. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Ten Commandments, Galand is an extremely powerful demon despite being past his prime. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he possesses their unique power of darkness which he can use for a variety of purposes, such as forming wings for flight. His aura, combined with the aura of the other Ten Commandments is so terrifying that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their presence along with unnerving Meliodas when he sensed it from several kilometers away. His power level has been measured at 26,000 in his depleted state, a magnitude far greater than most of the Seven Deadly Sins. While using Critical Over, Galand's power level rises to 40,000. Galand possesses immense physical strength, as shown when using his raw jumping power, he was able to reach the Kingdom of Camelot in 72 high jumps despite the distance being several kilometers and easily reflected Diane's 998kg Gideon with a simple upward kick when she attempted to attack him. While using Critical Over, Galand's physical strength gains a massive increase. With one swing, he destroyed a vast portion of the landscape while sending shockwaves strong enough to cleave nearby mountains. He is extremely fast, traveling several miles in an instant when Merlin attempted to teleport him away and appearing behind her before she could react. He also possesses immense levels of endurance and durability, having remained unfazed from a direct hit by Diane wielding Gideon, able to get back up after taking a brutal beating from Meliodas only to demand his location for a rematch even when badly wounded, and emerges completely unscathed after being hit by Tarmiel's Ark. It is also worth noting that, despite his behavior being that of a violent brute, for the most part, Galand possesses excellent combat instincts, as shown when he reacted quickly when Merlin tried to teleport him away, and didn't hold back and used all his power when he sensed Escanor's strength, though it proved to be a futile effort in the end. Abilities * |Kuritikaru Ōbā|literally meaning "Critical Breakthrough"}}: Galand's innate power. Activating it heightens his physical strength to its utmost limit. He is able to maintain this strength until his magic is exhausted. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Galand with the Commandment of Shinjitsu}}. This Commandment determines that any who tell a lie in Galand's presence will be turned to stone. Only those who are aware they are lying will be affected. Weapons * |Harubādo}}: Galand wields a large double sided spear in combat. One end resembles a harpoon, while the opposite end is shaped like an axe blade. He is extremely skilled at wielding it, demonstrating an array of fatal and highly destructive techniques. ** |Zanbarazan|literally meaning "Wretched Scatter Strike"}}: Galand launches himself high into the air before piercing the ground with a succession of deadly strikes delivered with his spear. The force of the attack shatters the ground beneath him, causing wide spread devastation to the surrounding area. ** |Bunzaradan|literally meaning "Chaotic Judgement"}}: Whirling his spear around himself at an incredible speed, Galand rains down an explosive gale of slashes on his opponent. Debris is sent flying amid the destruction. ** |Bassari|literally meaning "Critical Strike"}}: Galand delivers a decisive slash to the enemy with his spear. The power of the slash cleaves the ground beneath in two, splitting the surrounding countryside. Power Level Relationships Melascula Though they have their disagreements, the time we've seen them alone shows that they are actually good friends who enjoy each others company and drinking together. When Tarmiel and Sariel used Omega Ark, he grabbed Melascula out of harms way, showing that he cares for her well-being. Battles Albion arc *Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader & the Holy Knights of Camelot vs. Galand: Win Istar arc *Meliodas vs. Galand: Lose Ravens arc *Ban vs. Galand & Melascula: Indecisive *Escanor vs. Galand & Melascula: Lose Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive Trivia *According to the official fanbook: **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Galand Game **Hobbies: Galand Game **Daily Routine: Afternoon Nap **Favorite food: Wine, souls **Dream/Hope: Conquering Britannia **Charmpoint: The red control stone in his chest *Galand's face somewhat resembles that of Golgius' helm. *He gets his fall and demise in a ironic form, turned in stone by his own power and killed by a former ally (Estarossa). *Galand's commandment, Truth, coincides with the eighth/ninth commandment of the Ten Commandments: "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor." *The author, Nakaba Suzuki, has stated that he, along with Derieri are his personal favorites design wise among the Ten Commandments. References }} Navigation es:Galand fr:Galan pt-br:Galand ru:Галан it:Galand Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters